Chemical solutions and gases are used in different industries for manufacturing, however, the exhaust or byproducts produced during the process become a source of environment pollution. Authorities are tending to enforce stricter regulation to push manufacturers improving exhaust emission quality and waste management. A recent trends shows investment on abatement and exhaust system increases from manufacturing in order to meet green policy requirement while still sustain productivity
Film deposition or powder are often observed in abatement and exhaust system, and mostly are formed because of unexpected reactions. The unexpected reactions usually originate from mixture of different exhaust gas or chemical at certain locations in the systems or an undesired condensation during transportation. To maintain exhaust system and abatement is a challenging topic to a production line because manufacturing equipment are often connected to exhaust system. Thus, it is necessary to be moved offline in order to conduct a regular inspection or an ex-situ clean process. Another issue is abrupt malfunction of exhaust system that occurs because an abnormal characteristic parameter or interruptions of power source, such as voltage sag. The abrupt malfunction stops manufacturing equipments and causes product scrap. Thus, in order to maintain a compatible productivity, a robust clean methodology or apparatus for an exhaust system and abatement is continuously to be sought.